1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shading device for an automobile, more particularly to a shading device capable of efficiently shading an automobile from sunlight and rain while the automobile is in motion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional shading device is shown to include a base 3xe2x80x2 mounted on a roof 41xe2x80x2 of an automobile 4xe2x80x2, a shell member 1xe2x80x2 mounted on the base 3xe2x80x2 and having two receiving spaces 12xe2x80x2, two winding shafts 13xe2x80x2 pivotally mounted in the receiving spaces 12xe2x80x2 of the shell member 1xe2x80x2 respectively, and two shading members 2xe2x80x2 wound around the winding shafts 13xe2x80x2 respectively and received within the shell member 1xe2x80x2. Each of the shading members 2xe2x80x2 is provided with at least one hook 22xe2x80x2 at an end portion distal from the winding shafts 13xe2x80x2. The hooks 22xe2x80x2 of the shading members 2xe2x80x2 can be anchored to front or rear bumpers of the automobile 4xe2x80x2 after the shading members 2xe2x80x2 are stretched out of the shell member 1xe2x80x2 so as to shade the automobile 4xe2x80x2 from sunlight and rain. However, the conventional shading device can only be used to shade the automobile 4xe2x80x2 when the latter is at a parked state.
The object of the present invention is to provide a shading device capable of efficiently shading an automobile from sunlight and rain while the automobile is in motion.
Accordingly, the shading device of this invention includes a shell member adapted to be mounted on a roof of an automobile in a direction transverse to a front-to-rear direction of the automobile and having a receiving space, a winding shaft pivotally mounted in the receiving space of the shell member, a shading member wound around the winding shaft and received within the shell member, a pair of spaced apart base members adapted to be mounted on the automobile and spaced from the shell member in the front-to-rear direction, at least one pair of supporting legs mountable on the base members respectively, and an operating bar connected to one end portion of the shading member and being operable to unwind the shading member. The operating bar is mountable detachably on the supporting legs to stretch out the shading member.